


Oh, My Love (Don't You Worry)

by TheMipstaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Brief NSFW, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Makeup, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, established scott/kira, nonbinary scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/pseuds/TheMipstaz
Summary: Kira/Malia/Scott College Human AU + nonbinary!Scott





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com/post/151175788675/kiramaliascott-college-human-au). Title from [this Young Rising Sons song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIaFVk7Wbb4).

“Kira.”

“Scottie.”

“Kira, please. For _me_. Just talk to her, that’s all I’m asking.” Scottie bats their eyelashes as appealingly as possible, swearing when they can feel one of the false eyelashes start to come unglued. It fans darkly over their vision.

Kira giggles and kisses their datefriend’s nose. “Hold still, you need to let them set. And we are so not talking about Malia right now.” She carefully nudges the lash back in place and holds her hand out. “Eyeliner.”

Scottie vacillates a moment between their two favorite brands, like always, then plops the _L’Oreal_ into her palm, like always. They obediently close their eyes when Kira leans in with the pencil eyeliner, tongue stuck out of her mouth with concentration. “Don’t think date night means you’re getting out of this conversation,” they warn as Kira darkens the line to hide where the false lashes are attached.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kira rolls her eyes fondly. “Now, I’m assuming you want mascara on your upper and lower lashes. You always complain about how the lower lashes make a mess, but I know you like it.”

Scottie grins. “It’s a metaphor for my life, how can I not?”

Scottie would like to say Kira is a fairly sensible girl. She tries to go to bed before midnight on school nights, she makes sure Scottie’s breakfasts are more than coffee and Red Bull, she calls her parents weekly and is generally much less of a disaster than Scottie.

But when it comes to Malia Tate, all that goes down the drain.

Scottie jumps a little Kira bursts out of the lecture hall. They fumble with the cup of tea they snagged from Kira’s favorite spot on campus before coming to wait for her. Once they have the drink securely in their hands, Scottie hurries to catch up. “Kira?”

“Ugh, her _mouth_ , Scottie,” Kira groans in despair. “It’s like she’s doing it on purpose.”

It’s a testament to how much Kira complains-about-slash-pines-over Malia that Scottie doesn’t need any context. “What’d she do now?” they ask.

Kira gratefully pecks their cheek after she accepts the tea. “She spent the whole time chewing on her highlighters. And wrapping her lips around them. And making these noises. I didn’t know neon yellow was a sexy color until now. If she doesn’t quit it, I’m going to develop an unfortunate kink.”

“So does this mean I should drop by Staples tonight, or?”

“ _Babo*_!” Kira laughs, bumping shoulders with them.

Scottie grins. “But seriously, why don’t you make a move? You’re great at Econ. You could totally help her study, and I can make myself scarce for a couple days. I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem,” frowns Kira, “is that I barely know her. She could be a total asshole or a bigot. A little crush isn’t worth her disrespecting you.”

“So,” interjects a new voice, “does that mean this is a bad time to ask if you want to go grab coffee sometime?”

Kira and Scottie both whirl around to stare at Malia. Kira looks mortified while Scottie beams enthusiastically.

“Sorry—I didn’t mean—Uh,” sputters Kira, face bright red.

“No,” Scottie interrupts. They hastily grab Kira’s cup of tea and conspicuously hide it behind their back. They helpfully push Kira forward. “This is a _fantastic_ time. What do you say, Kira?”

“I…sure?” Kira chokes out. She glances between Scottie’s megawatt smile and Malia’s keen eyes and wonders what she’s gotten herself into.

* * *

“Was this a bad idea?”

Kira’s heart jumps at Malia’s words. She nervously licks her lips and clutches the new cup of tea she ordered, only to have Malia insist on paying for, like a shield. “What?”

Malia frowns. “I like to be as straightforward as possible, so do you not want to be here? Would you rather be with your…friend?”

“No!” Kira bursts out. “No, I, uh, really like you. Sorry, I’m just an awkward person. Scottie’s used to it, but it tends to, like, deter other people.”

Malia’s lips twitch. “I don’t mind.”

Kira offers a shy smile. “I was just surprised. I didn’t think you even knew my name, let alone wanted to ask me out.”

Malia nods, sipping her own mocha. “I would’ve earlier, but then I saw you with that boy.”

“Scottie’s not a boy,” Kira corrects automatically. “They’re nonbinary. They/them pronouns.”

“I saw you with them,” Malia amends easily, and Kira shouldn’t be swooning at how accepting her tone is, “and I wasn’t sure if I had any chance.”

Kira blurts out, “What changed your mind?” before she can lose her nerve.

“I asked around. Turns out one of my exes knows Scottie. Do you know Stiles?”

“Oh, yeah, totally! He’s Scottie’s best friend, so I see him a lot. We actually have plans to binge-watch _Luke Cage_ sometime next week.”

Malia brightens at Kira’s enthusiastic tone. “Yeah, well Stiles said you two were experimenting with polyamory, so here we are.”

“I’m really glad you made the first move,” Kira confesses. She reaches her hand halfway across the table and feels a shiver of excitement when Malia twines their fingers together. “I never would’ve had the courage to, even with Scottie’s cheerleading.”

“Why not?” Malia tips her head. “You’re hot, smart, nice. You could have anyone you wanted, Kira.”

Bashfully, glancing down, Kira pushes her hair out of her face and gazes up at Malia through her eyelashes. “Then I want you.”

* * *

Kira has never minded the lack of sex in her and Scottie’s relationship. She knows that they sometimes get freaked out about their own body when their gender fluctuates too often. She completely understands why Scottie sometimes still can’t even change clothes in front of her. Sex never has and never will be a foundation for their relationship.

That’s why she’s so surprised how easily sex comes for her and Malia. Malia doesn’t even kiss Kira until their second date, but by the end of the month, Kira has to ask Scottie to come with her to the student health center for dental dams. They rib her mercilessly, waggling their eyebrows, but eventually walk her to the quad so she can run in and grab some.

Kira has been with Scottie for so long that she feels like a virgin all over again. The first time Malia presses her down into the mattress, she squirms so much that Malia stops and demands, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s been a long time,” Kira admits, “since the last time I, you know…” She gestures helplessly between them.

“Since someone went down on you?” Malia tries.

“Since anything, really.” Kira holds her breath anxiously. Even if rationally she knows Malia won’t be an ass about it, it’s still scary to disclose something that most people would judge her for.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Malia points out, climbing off of Kira’s hips, “if you don’t want to. We can just lay here and kiss and talk like always.” She squeezes Kira’s hand reassuringly.

“But I really want to,” Kira huffs out in frustration. “I’m just nervous. I feel like you’re going to be way better at this than me.”

“Ideally,” smirks Malia. She presses a kiss to the corner of Kira’s mouth, leaning closer and letting one hand settle on Kira’s hip. “Just relax. Everything’ll be fine. When it comes to fucking, even if you suck, that’s still a good thing.”

Kira giggles, enjoying the feeling of Malia’s lips against her jaw. “Okay.” She gasps a little when Malia’s long fingers slip under her shirt to thumb at a nipple. “Okay.”

* * *

“What’s this?”

“Bronzer.”

“And this?”

“Highlight.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Don’t,” interrupts Kira sternly, “answer that. I’m doing your lips next. If you want patchy lips, keep talking.”

Scottie’s mouth snaps shut.

“That’s what I thought,” Kira says smugly. She holds out her hand behind her to Malia. “Can you pass me the gloss?”

Malia dutifully grabs a random tube from the mess of makeup sitting on the desk and places it in Kira’s hand.

“Uh, this is the lipstick.”

“Oops.” Malia tosses her the another. Then she goes back to examining the vanity in the corner of Kira’s dorm. “I think this is more makeup than I have ever seen in my whole life.” She prods at the variegated powders and balms and brushes.

“Lydia buys new stuff every season depending on what’s in style and stuff,” Kira explains as she cleans up the edges of Scottie’s lips with neat dabs. “Smack. Okay, looks good. Obviously me and Scottie aren’t fashionable enough for that, so she always gives us her old stuff. There, I think you’re date night ready.” Kira brushes her lips against the tip of Scottie’s nose.

“What about me?” Malia pouts.

Kira bounds over, tiptoes, and obligingly kisses Malia on the mouth too. “There. No more kisses or else we’re going to be late for our dinner reservation.”

Scottie stands, self-consciously smoothing down their dress and wobbling a little in the heels even though they’re only a couple inches.

“You look great,” Kira assures them earnestly.

Scottie runs a hand through their curls and reaches for Kira’s hand. “You too.”

“Well, I know I always look fantastic, so that’s all of us accounted for.” Malia links arms on Kira’s other side. “Now let’s go eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Babo = “foolish” or “stupid” in Korean


End file.
